The Chair
by LadyV11
Summary: So... my first alternate universe story! Please enjoy!


So… this song was inspired by Georgia Strait's "The Chair." The story doesn't exactly follow the lyrics, but it's a nice little romance, and a nice change from my usually passionate sexual stories. I do have a continuation; however, it's not finished yet. So, please read and review. Enjoy! (I own nothing!)

The bar was tolerable in Hiroki's opinion as he walked in and looked around. A band was on the small stage, playing a soft, slow song. With a relieved sigh, he walked up to the bar and sat in the seat furthest from the door. The bartender walked over to him and asked him what he wanted and he softly asked for a shot of tequila. With a nod, the burly man stepped away to fill his order. Taking a glance around, Hiroki noticed a lot of the customers were men between the ages of twenty-one and thirty-five, all playing pool or sitting at tables talking, or rather flirting. Just then, another man walked into the bar, enormously tall with dark hair and light blue eyes. The tight black turtle neck hugged his torso deliciously so. With a start, Hiroki realized the man was walking his way. An expression of confusion crossed the young man's face upon seeing Hiroki sitting in the bar stool. With a sigh, he approached.

"May I sit next to you? All the other stools are taken."

Hiroki shrugged and tilted his head to the stool next to him. The bartender brought his drink over and set it down then took the younger man's order after asking for proof of age. As the bartender left to grab the man's order, Hiroki glanced to the side to take in the man's profile at a closer look. He was handsome, young, and looked very tired.

"What's your name?" The man asked suddenly.

Hiroki sat up straighter, a flush coloring his cheeks. "Kamijou Hiroki…"

The man smiled. "I'm Kusama Nowaki. It's nice to meet you."

Hiroki nodded and saluted Nowaki with his shot, then downed it.

"Do you come here often?"

If it wasn't for the sincerity in his voice, Hiroki would've laughed at the clichéd line coming from the man's mouth. So he shrugged and answered honestly. "Every couple weeks I guess."

"That's about the same as me." The younger man flushed slightly. "I saw you here a few months ago, too." Hiroki gave the man a confused glanced, one eyebrow raised slightly. "A few of my American co-workers brought me here for my twenty-first birthday, apparently in America that's the thing to do because twenty-one is the legal drinking age."

"I see…" Hiroki resisted a sigh. This Nowaki was beginning to seem like nothing but a bumbling, chatty idiot. He always seemed to attract those kinds of men.

"Hiro-san… would you like another shot?" Without waiting for an answer, Nowaki waved to the bartender and then smiled at Hiroki. "It's on me."

"Did you… just call me 'Hiro-san'?"

The smile continued. "I hope that's alright."

"I-I guess." The bartender sent the shot of tequila in front of him and he downed it. Nowaki watched him, not even touching his drink when it was set down in front of him.

Next thing Hiroki knew, they were talking about little things. Nowaki mentioned he was in college for Pediatrics while working for a flower shop and living in the college dorms. He talked about his doubt of making it as a doctor and when Hiroki said he'd just been promoted as an associate professor of Literature, Nowaki expressed his amazement, saying 'Hiro-san is an amazing person.' Hiroki blushed and muttered that he wasn't amazing. Nowaki smiled brightly and insisted.

After that second shot, Hiroki hadn't drank anything else. Nowaki still hadn't touched his drink and soon the bar was scarce. Another band was playing more slow music and Hiroki hadn't even realized that it was nearly two in the morning. Nowaki had even managed to make Hiroki laugh, which was a near impossible task. Nowaki looked toward the band when their conversation came to a pause. He smiled thoughtfully and Hiroki couldn't help but be scared of that smile. When Nowaki's piercing blue eyes turned back to him, he shook his head.

"No."

"Come on, Hiro-san, won't you just dance with me once?"

Hiroki snorted. Like those puppy dog eyes were going to convince him to dance. "No…"

"Please?" That smile widened, eye lids lowering.

The professor sighed. "Yes, but just one dance."

The moment his hand touched the large, warm hand, his heart skipped a beat. Nowaki led him out to the bare dance floor and pulled him close, but with just enough room between them for comfort. He placed one hand on Hiroki's hip and held Hiroki's hand in the other. Immediately, Hiroki noticed the heat of Nowaki's body and it made his own body temperature rise. Nowaki slowly and steadily started swaying their bodies. Hiroki's heart raced faster, the younger man's scent filling his senses. He could see the light sheen of sweat from the heat of the bar on the man's neck.

The heat washed over them. Swayed by the song, Nowaki and the heat, Hiroki couldn't help but look up into those blue orbs. His breath caught in his throat and he blushed, quickly looking back down at the strong chest. He heard Nowaki chuckle and frowned.

"Hiro-san is so cute…"

A large, warm hand lifted Hiroki's face back up and soft, hot lips touched his own. Hiroki wanted to pull away, but he couldn't help but kiss back. Those long arms wrapped around his waist and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the tall man's neck. The kiss deepened, but remained slow as Nowaki explored the new territory of Hiroki's mouth. It was hot, so very hot and Hiroki released a whimper. He felt a shiver rattle the younger man's body and those hot hands grip his hips tightly. Slowly, they pulled away, both panting and flushed.

"Hiro-san… I think I'm in love with you."

"Don't even think you're going to get into my pants so easily, brat."

"Oh, never Hiro-san… I want something real." Nowaki smiled. "Tomorrow…"

"What?"

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up from the university at six… we'll have dinner at my place, then go for a walk around the nearby park."

"You're one of those hopeless romantics, aren't you?" Hiroki frowned.

"Not really… I'm just in love with you." Hiroki rolled his eyes and gently pushed the younger man away, ignoring the mock pout.

"Just walk me home, idiot."

"Yes, Hiro-san!" Happily, Nowaki helped Hiroki into his jacket and escorted him out of the bar and walked him home, even though his apartment was in the opposite direction.


End file.
